With the progress of science and technology, conventional single-domain liquid crystal display apparatus cannot meet people's demands on liquid crystal display apparatuses due to its disadvantages of low contrast ratio, asymmetric view angle, color shift when viewing displayed images at different angles and the like. A full-view polarizer with compensation function may be adopted to mitigate the color shift effect of the single-domain liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the prior art, a 2P2D pixel structure design (i.e., dual-domain liquid crystal display) has been employed in the liquid crystal display apparatus, so that the color shift effect can be mitigated. However, for existing 2D PD pixel structure design, although there are two types of strip electrodes having different domain tilt directions in each display area, only single view display can be achieved. In addition, the light emergent direction of the liquid crystal display apparatus is not fixed, resulting in less privacy for displayed images.